The Uzmaki Agenda
by amaya-neko
Summary: PART 2 TO THE LIST OF UCHIHA. Sasuke being distant as usual leads to misunderstandings between him and Naruto, but that doesn't mean he's intrested in this new girl right?
1. Chapter 1

The Uzumaki Agenda

Part 2 of The List of Uchiha

Warnings: contains shonen-ai bad language and violent situations. PLEASE READ LIST OF UCHIHA FIRST BEFORE CONTINUING!

Naruto Uzumaki was an eighteen-year old ninja who had 32 months earlier fallen in love with his rival Sasuke Uchiha. Their relationship had started out rocky to say the least but had recently come to a calm simmer. Though right after they had gotten back together after a short break up Naruto had, had the demon Kyuubi sucked out of him by his so-called grandfather who might not be what everyone thought...? Well enough of that review stuff and on to the show!

**Naruto's P.O.V**

"Come on Come on you're taking forever!"

"No we're just not able to move at the speed of light like you,"

"Tch whatever," Can you believe those people our vacation time and we're all getting together at the beach and they lag behind. Okay maybe I'm moving a bit fast, but I'm so pumped and were almost there we just have to get over this mountain trail. The day seems perfect the sun shining the air is flowing nicely and Sasuke's here. To be honest I haven't seen much of him lately I wish we were still living together after I turned fifteen Tsunade made me move into this big house next to Sakura for some reason; I see him everyday and we go out sometimes but we never get to spend time together. Man we can't even share a tent anymore Kakashi said it would be the same thing as Sakura and another boy together I didn't get that either. I didn't think too much into it. Well maybe today we can I feel like we're growing apart. It makes me nervous again.

"Look there it is!" Sakura ran far ahead into what had to be a magazine picture. The clean perfect waves splashing in the beach I get to swim in the ocean!

"WHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHOOOOOOOOOO!"

**Narrator P.O.V**

Naruto skidded down the side of the mountain toward the water screaming so loud all the birds in the vicinity of 100 mile radius flew as far away as fast as they could. Sasuke looked up at the sky covered over with new sheet of black birds and frowned he got an ominous feeling and it didn't help when he looked at an angry crow squawking at him from the tree above.

"Stubborn bird," He whispered under his breath and followed the rest of his team down the mountainside a little more perturbed. That is until Naruto came out in orange swim trunks that maybe shouldn't have been so tight. Sasuke gulped and whipped around wondering if he could find a temple anywhere on the mountain to pray that they were super-glued to that idiot's waist. Then it wouldn't be Naruto if he didn't just jump on Sasuke during his few moments of weakness now would he. "**Naruto get**—you know go swim or something with Sakura!"

"But Sa-,"

"GO!"

"Fine!" Naruto stormed off pouting he just wanted to spend time with Sasuke, but it was clear he didn't want to!

"Tsk, tsk oh Sasuke when will you learn Naruto is crazy and if you can't keep your hormones in check you-,"

"Just shut IT! Kakashi GO AWAY!" Sasuke was already flustered he didn't need Kakashi's help to make it worse. Kakashi shrugged he was used to Sasuke being anger all the time it was much better then not having any emotions and it was almost as funny as Naruto being angry….almost speaking of which..

**Sakura P.O.V**

"Ahhhhh the water feels so nice doesn't it Naruto?" What did Sasuke do now; Naruto's sitting with his knees so close to his face you'd swear he was eating them.

"I guess so. Hey Sakura do you know what's up with Sasuke? I just wanted to hang with him you know but NOOOOOOO he just wants to be a stupid teme!" I could hear the irritation in his voice even before I saw him lift up his face. I could also hear Sasuke hiding above in a near by tree listing. Well let's have some fun then see what Sasuke gets when he wants to be as Naruto so gracefully put it a 'teme'.

"Well Naruto I don't know he just seems to be in a bad mood from time to time doesn't he?"

"You can say that again I mean it's like every once and while he just goes to sit down and poof something's just up his ass! Then two minutes later it crawls back out!"

"Well if that's the case Sasuke better watch _**where he sits**_!" Yeah he's defiantly mad now that he knows I've spotted him. Man I'm kind of mean I think I'm picking up Kakashi's habits. Regardless Naruto laughs a little and looks like he's about to rant some more but his face falls a little and he lies down.

"I…I wonder if he still loves…me," I don't like how whispers 'me' like it's forbidden that he was love with him in the first place and now I wish I hadn't said anything. I wonder how Sasuke will react to this….I hope he doesn't blame me too. "I wonder if it's even worth staying together."

"Naruto…I…," I can't comfort him can I? "I'm sure Sasuke would like to respond to that with a big smash to your noggin of course he loves you," I can almost her Sasuke's lungs breathing carefully back against the tree, "And I don't think either of you two are thinking of breaking up right," I smile big as I can. He's getting up? "Naruto?" Where's he going?" "Naruto, right?!" _'Please respond Naruto don't just walk away in front of Sasuke!'_

**Naruto P.O.V**

_'I've felt so different lately is my dream about hokage slipping away? I've been focused on my relationship with Sasuke, even though I'm close to earning higher then Kakashi's rank. It's like we've cooled off and it's so hard to know what he's thinking sometimes and he's always mad at me lately. I knew I'd just cause him trouble.'_

"AHH! Stupid! Help!"

"Huh, a girl? Sounds like she's in trouble! Hold on miss I'm coming!" I can't seem to see her through the trees so I just follow her cries until I come to a girl hanging from a high limb in a tree. "Ma'am are you okay"

"Um, no I broke my ankle a few weeks ago," She paused to grab the branch with her other hands but it makes a bad cracking noise, "It felt good so I thought I'd climb the tree to stay in practice, but well I guess the rest is self explanatoryyyyyyyyy!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" She starts to fall but I catch her halfway and hop to a safer limb. "Oh thanks, but jeez you couldn't get me before hand!"

"Hey I still saved you!"

"Yes but now my hands have more splinters then necessary, since you decided to ask then help," She started moving the leaves from her hair and face, now where have I heard that snippy, snotty attitude.

"Well sorry for wondering how a ninja ended up being a helpless kitten in a tree nyaa!" I stick out my tongue take that Miss Priss. "And here you dropped your headband when you fell like an idiot by the way!"

"You rude little I was injured what's your excuse for being an idiot?" She moves her long black hair from her face tying her headband well now I can see her face probably….

Gasp

Tbc

So here it is and sorry for the wait!


	2. Chapter 2

The Uzumaki Agenda

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto ah; I forgot to say that last time oops

Naruto P.O.V

"What?" I wanted to gasp again she was a woman with long black hair down to the waist, with eyes cold, grey and sharp, the whitest skin I've ever seen. I also picked up on her attitude it was almost tell all the way her hands were crossed over her front, fingers sporting silver and black nails with fish net traveling from them to her shoulders. A konochi outfit made up of a black top short sleeves that stop midrift, but it was covered in bandages until it reached her black skirt. But the biggest clue was the scowl on her face, the way the corners of her black lips seemed to like the view of the ground; always in a frown. In other and much smaller words a Sasuke in drag. "If you're done gawking I'll be going," She started to get up and run off but she fell with an oomph. I almost started laughing, but decide to be nice.

"Pft, no you'll be coming with me I can help," I scoop her up, but of course she starts fidgeting.

"I'm fine, put me down," Does she really think that glare will work with me she can't be Sasuke or she'd know that. I still can't help but wonder though who is she.

"I don't think you have a choice look we'll fix you up a splint and crutch and let you on your way sound good?"

"Hm," '_I'll take that as a yes._' "Want to tell me who you are and where you're taking me?"

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki! A Leaf Ninja and future Hokage," I try to keep my voice down since she's right there something the others and I have been working on. She winces, hey like I said working on! She's silent well how rude she could tell me who she is. "Who _am I_ taking to our camp spot?"

"…..I'm Sorosoro…," 'What an unusual name. "I know, what a weird name I picked it myself because it's true." That was my cue not to ask anymore. We were there anyways. Sakura is talking to Kakashi and Sasuke by the shore.

"Oi, Sakura! Sakura can you heal her?"

"Heal me you said-,"

"And would you have let me bring you, now I'm just guessing but you seem the stubborn type," She glared once again I just roll my eyes and she's surprised by that. "Sakura, Sakura!"

"What Naruto! Oh who's this- SHE LOOKS LIKE-?"

"What's with all the ruckus? Hm Wow she looks-,"

Okay I think you all know what comes next but…

"WHO THE HELL IS (She for Sasuke and oddly enough She for Sorosoro)!"

"Alright now that was a nice introduction full manners but hey just for the heck of it let's try again, guys this is Sorosoro, don't ask, Sorosoro this is Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi Sensei sigh," Kakashi and Sakura smile and seem fine, but Sasuke and Sorosoro seem to be having the glaring match of the century.

"She's hurt her leg can you heal it Sakura?"

"Huh, um yeah set her down over here and I'll see what I can do," We follow her to a nearby tree and I set Sorosoro down. I watch Sakura prepare gathering up chakra in her hands Sorosoro is watching her for any funny business.

**Sasuke P.O.V**

"Hmmmmmmmmmmm," _'She has to be a spy with those shifty eyes, but to look like me in disguise that's just insulting. I'll figure it out._' Let's see what my sharingan can do with this one. '_Huh?_' "GAH!"

**Narrator P.O.V**

Everyone, except Sorosoro who was temporarily immobile, rushed to Sasuke who just seem to fly backward out of nowhere.

"What happened," Sakura shrieked bending down to check Sasuke "It didn't look like he was attacked I think he activated his sharingan I felt it suddenly for minute and then he fell."

"Is he alright?" Naruto seemed to stand over Sakura helplessly he held his breath waiting for Sakura to reply.

"Seems so," Sakura checked under his eyelids with her small light. "What the?"

"Oh my," Kakashi's face seemed grave he bent next to Sakura. "Check the other eye."

"What! What!" Naruto moved in between them to see what the fuss was about Sakura moved but kept her thumb holding Sasuke's eyelid up in place. A blue film had appeared over Sasuke's eyes.

Tbc

Sorry this chapter is short I'm going over the storyline, have no fear I'll be back pretty soon. Oh, Sorosoro means little by little, gradually; (leave) before long. Isn't that sad? In addition, she's not technically an OC kind of…it's hard to explain you'll have to see it's very sad.


	3. Chapter 3

The Uzumaki Agenda

Warnings: crude humor language

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and sorry I spelled konoichi wrong last chapter.

Tsunade P.O.V

"It's going to happen today, I know it. I've planned this day five months in advance; all problems are to be reported to any and all assistants available, no one is allowed in the hokage tower. Yes, today is my vacation day I'm getting a massage and facial, peace and relaxation are all I will know today. So why am on edge? Three months have gone by speciously, in which I have not heard one word, not one peep of trouble from a _certain ninja_."

"Lady Tsunade it's a million to one chance, its impossible,"

"Nothing Shizune, is impossible with that boy he'll come I know it," I slump over my desk, "Oh I should just give up and cancel it,"

"Lady Tsunade I think you're being paranoid, listen you're going to sit and relax and not worry about thing because you deserve it um ma'am. Besides you sent team seven on a vacation remember?"

"I suppose you're right the brat's off with his boyfriend I should just relax,"

**2 hours later**

"Um Lady Tsunade,"

"Hmm yes what is it?" Yes, this has to be the best day of my life. A ninja assistant calls through a crack in the door can't he see I'm getting a well-needed massage.

"There's an emergency," He fumbles around the door, "And well um-," He's pressing against the door, "Naruto Uzumaki is here to see….you," "Lady Tsunade are you crying?"

"Let HIM IN!" I'm going to kill him that's it my one-day and argh! I run over and fling the door open.

"Old hag we need you!" Need me ha "Sasuke's got something going on with his sharingan and Sakura can't heal Sorosoro! And here you are taking a break!"

"…………………………………………………………………………………………….twitch"

After I was done throwing Naruto from the third story window I took a look at Sasuke. I had seen this happen before. "Well this is a uh subconscious premature rejection of a jutsu, it's common in kekkaigenkai even though it's a natural trait it still requires a lot of chakra build up. Sasuke must have seen something his mind didn't like, that it wanted to hide from him so it stopped the jutsu so quickly that all the remaining chakra backed up on him and left some of it's signature in his vision that's why his eyes have that blue cover over them. As for why he fell backwards and passed out I can only guess shock. He should be fine after some rest he might have slight memory and vision loss though."

"Now the girl, Sorosoro can I ask you some question while I take a look please?" She really looks similar to Sasuke, but different somehow something else about her is strange. She nods and I begin, "Are living near here,"

"No,"

"Do you plan to take residence here any time in the near future?"

"No,"

"Are you a ninja?"

"…Yes,"

"Are you on mission currently?"

"No,"

"Do you have family?"

"I'm not sure,"

"I see and what is your last name and in addition what is the story behind your first name?"

"I don't remember anything and don't feel like answering any questions; I thank you and want to leave please."

"….Alright, but you'll have to stay until your leg heals its broken down the middle and I think it should heal on it's own," She looks ready to refuse.

"Fine," She looked at Sasuke maybe she likes him? "You'll stay with Naruto,"

"But he's a boy," She blushes I guess she hasn't had much experience on teams.

"You don't have to worry about it his place is reasonably big and Sasuke's going to stay with Sakura," The girl looks at me funny I'll let her find things out for herself. "That's final and Kakashi a word please."

Sakura picks up the girl and leaves Sasuke for Naruto who just entered shortly after she was leaving Naruto was going to erupt at me but Sakura whispers in his ear and he picks up Sasuke and leaves.

"So what do you think?"

"I'm not sure something is not right about her but it's not necessarily bad,"

"Yes, I think a little time here will do her good, but I'll do a background check she looks at least a few yours younger than the rest of them,"

"I think she'll fit in after awhile she reminds of someone else I'll assume she's under my watch?" I nod, He smiles like its all clear sometimes I'm even fooled into thinking he's calm.

"I don't dare hope she's an Uchiha survivor,"

"I wouldn't it's too unlikely," I narrow my eyes.

"Kakashi…if you know something you could be held accountable if something was to suddenly go awry,"

"I can assure you I don't know what you're getting at,"

"You are dismissed then,"

**Naruto P.O.V**

Why did Tsunade give me the girl! We haven't done anything but glare at each other across the room she said she blames me for her being her. Yeah it's my fault; I should have minded my own business and let her fall to ground so her head cracked like a watermelon. Believe me saying that just seemed to make her angrier. "Stop it,"

"What?"

"You know what!" She shrugs but keeps staring at me like I'm stupid. "You are just as bad as him I swear!"

"Like who?" Okay….she said that with so much more interest then before that's weird.

"You know Sasuke,"

"Oh, chicken head,"

"Hahahah hehe I ha haven't heard that one in awhile!" She stays quiet.

"Does he have family?"

"….I don't think I should say..., but you'll find out anyway his whole family is dead," I'll leave it at that.

"Oh, how sad," She doesn't sound sad, hmph. "Can I take a bath?"

"Yeah down the hall," She nods and walks down on her crutch. A few minutes and she pokes her head around the corner.

"I need um help" What? Well she does have a small cast and has to be careful I guess. I open the door and she's sitting on the bath stool clothed.

"I don't think I can get undressed with out falling –is there someone who can help maybe pinkie," She's blushing I feel for her, pinkie?

"I'll help," She tosses a metal wastebasket at my head! "What the hell!"

"I'm a girl you idiot pervert poor-excuse-for-a-ninja!"

"I'm gay you silly witch!"

"Oh," She looks down, "I think I can do it myself thank you, never mind."

"Why you- you know what, do what ever you want, whatever you want," You crazy psycho whore!

Everything was quite for a while, so I decide to take her some clothes might as well be nice, Tsunade saved her some clothes to wear, I knock first and hear thump in return. I enter and she's tangled in the shower curtain.

"I'm fine be out in a minute!" She screams as if she's mad but she's just embarrassed she's blushing I walk over and start to untangle her, "I'm fine!" She doesn't want me to see her naked, but her foot is tangled and swollen from standing for so long.

"I won't look its okay hold onto me while I cut the curtain stuck on your cast," I bend down and she hesitantly puts her weight on my shoulder I start to cut the blue plastic, when I lifted her foot she pulled away and almost fell. "Don't move this kunai will cut you,"

"Are you really you know?"

"Gay, yeah well in all honesty I'm bi." She whaps me I have a feeling if she wasn't tangled she'd take this kunai and stab me in the groin. "Hey, hey I didn't say I was interested!"

"If you like girls it wouldn't matter, you still…like my body,"

"Nah it's willpower I control what I do, If I like the person then I'm interested and attracted it might seem crazy, but yeah I would say you look good, but I wouldn't care only my subconscious would give a damn," She's quite "Understand? No? Neither do I, but since I found someone I've been even less interested in everything else," I cut through the last and pull the curtain away true to my word I stay looking at her feet.

"Did you bring me those clothes?"

"Yes," 

"Thank you…I still think you're an idiot though!"

"Sigh I can't say I'm surprised," I stand up, "Whoa your tits are huge!"

**Sakura P.O.V**

Sasuke hasn't woken up yet, but is making noises it's so cute, even if he'd kill me for saying that. When I brought Sasuke home my mom thought we were getting married, she still thinks I like him. I like many guys though and I've been on lots of dates, but Sasuke and Naruto are my brothers and the guys I love the most. Even if they're insane.

"Ngh," Hmm sounds like Sasuke's waking up.

"Sasuke are you okay?"

"Sakura? Where am I?"

"My house Tsunade wanted you to stay until you felt okay to go home." Sasuke's eyes are back to normal and his color is better too. "You remember what happened?"

"Yeah I was checking out that girl and my head just…and I don't remember,"

"Yeah don't worry about it Tsunade said your head just stopped your sharingan short when you wanted to keep looking anyways. 'Subconscious premature rejection of a jutsu,' she said I think she made that name up on the spot though ha-ha it seemed like it,"

"I'll go now thank you Sakura,"

"Bye Sasuke," He still only talks to Naruto.

**Naruto P.O.V**

"My head's still bleeding you jerk!"

"You're a pervert!"

"It was a joke bitch!"

"Ha-ha no one's laughing now huh!"

"I hate you!"

tbc


End file.
